This Program project is comprised of seven projects and two cores devoted to the common theme of quantitating myocardial perfusion and metabolism in man by noninvasive techniques. The biological and medical projects involve: validation of methods for the early detection of coronary artery disease (PROJECT 1); investigation of the role of amino acids in myocardial biochemistry and hypertension (PROJECT 1); measurement of the efficacy of exercise conditioning on myocardial perfusion (PROJECT 2); the metabolic changes associated with bypass surgery (PROJECT 3); and investigation of the role of lactic acid metabolism in man (PROJECT 4). In support of both animal and human studies specialized instruments will be used, including: the Donner 280-crystal dynamic positron emission tomography which can provide emission transverse sections through any portion of the human body (PROJECT 5); and NMR flow imaging system (PROJECT 6); an infrared non-dispersive C-13 analysis system (PROJECT 4); and the cyclotron and radiopharmaceutical facilities for preparing routine as well as new radiopharmaceuticals (CORE A). The major methodology involves examination of the rate of uptake and washout of positron emitting radionuclides such as Pb-82 for myocardial perfusion, C-11 amino acids for studies of protein synthesis and cardiac hypertrophy, and C-11-palmitic acid for fatty acid oxidation studies of the myocardium. Mathematical algorithms and kinetic modeling developments (PROJECT 7) are investigated and used for support of biological and medical hypotheses being tested in this program. Basic engineering physics investigations are proposed (PROJECT 5) to underpin the development of a multi-ring positron system which would facilitate not only the objectives above, but the future goal of assessing myocardial infarction size on a moment-to-moment basis during intervention therapy. The program project has evolved from the consolidation of efforts of four separately funded activities and from pre-existing collaborative activities among the six project leaders.